Bardell (Season 1)
The first season of Bardell is about 11 high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. Season 1 takes place in the 2011/2012 School Year. The first episode premired on October 28, 2012 on the Degrassi Wiki. The fanfiction series is currently on the Degrassi Wiki . Opening You see a blue sky then a football comes flying through the air and falls into the arms of Jake who winks as Adam Irigoyen fades onto the screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Adriana and Tyler holding hands. They kiss each other as the names Bella Throne ''and ''Cody Simpson ''fades into the screen. In the background Xandi and Damon are walking together laughing. They go into a class room as the names ''Zendaya ''and Noah Centineo fade onto the screen. Behind them Aria and Iffy are rolling their eyes at Damon. As they laugh the names ''Laura Marano ''and ''Caroline Sunshine fade onto the screen. Alan is walking out of the school. As he flips off the camera the name Noah Crawford fades in. Mr. May walks by Alan and rolls his eyes, the name Zac Efron fads in. Savannah is walking up to the school. As she smiles the name Peyton List ''fades in. As she walks up to the doors the logo pops out of her jacket “Bardell” fades in and it zooms in close to the school. *During the 1.5 opening, Harry and Mariana are added to the main cast. In the opening Harry and Mariana can be seen talking at the locker behind Iffy and Aria. The names ''Roshon Fegan ''and ''Alex Steele ''fade in. Main Cast Freshmen *Noah Crawford as Alan Morrison, a nice and funny guy. *Noah Centineo as Damon Wilson, an overly dramatic gay guy going through a lot. *Adam Irigoyen as Jake Jackson, an in the closet bisexual football player. *Cody Simpson as Tyler Smith, a drug dealer who gets himself into to troubled. *Bella Throne as Adriana Saunders, a nice friend who’s quick to judge. *Zendaya as Xandi Jonson, a girl who makes bad choices. *Peyton List as Savannah Morris, the queen bee who has a secret life. *Laura Marano as Aria Manning, a girl coming out of her shell. *Caroline Sunshine as Iffy Jones, a backstabbing friend. *Alex Steele as Mariana Lopez, a girl who wants the best for her family (Main Role 1.5) *Roshon Fegan as Harry Simpson, a guy looking for love. (Main Role 1.5) Bardell Staff *Zac Efron as Mr. May- the hot bio teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Logan Lermen as Blaine- a football player who likes sex. '(Grade 10)' *Shane Harper as Seth-a pimp. '(Grade 12)' *Chord Overstreet as Zander Matthews- the new guy. '(Grade 9)''' Adults *Ramona Milano as Ellie- Damon's real mom. *Daphne ashbrook as Lauren Jones - Iffy's mom. *Joy Tanner as Jamie Wilson- Damon's adopted mom. *Nancy Sullivan as Holly Morris- Alan's mom. *Michelle Williams as Lucy- Alan's other mom. *Kerr Smith as Bryce-Alan's dad *Linlyn Lue as Sue Simpson- Harry's mom. *Terry Crews as Moon Simpson- Harry's dad. *Shannon Kane as Stefania Jonson- Xandi's mom. *Bradon Bel as Devan Jonson- Xandi's dad. *Stacey Farber as Jayden Saunders- Adriana's mom. *Kevin Jonas as James Saundrs- Adriana's dad. *Yara Martinez as Aqua Jackson- Jake's mom. *Jim Pirri as Darnell Jackson- Jake's dad. *Meredith Salenger as Lila Smith- Tyler's mom. Episode List Trivia Photos 0B.png Category:Seasons